


Hicktown

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: Snapshots of Nowhere [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The good ol’ boys at the cafe don’t quite trust the drifters that recently rolled into town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hicktown

The good ol’ boys at the cafe don’t quite trust the drifters that recently rolled into town. They cast them dirty looks every time they come in to eat, but keep their opinions to themselves. So far, the strangers have been no trouble, taking on odd jobs here and there to scrape up a little money. The older one with the leather jacket is apparently a mechanic of some sort, and the younger a handyman.

They introduced themselves to Cara as brothers. “I’m Dean, and this is Sammy,” leather-jacket said with a grin. 

"It’s Sam," the other grumbled half-heartedly. 

From Lawrence, if they’re to be believed. Just brothers on a roadtrip, who ran short on cash. Dean is all cocksure charm, Sam a little sweeter with a shy smile and dimpled cheeks, and it’s truthfully is him who wins Cara over into offering them a job fixing the sagging steps to her porch. She can’t afford to pay them much, but they’re willing to take the money offered. Their work is good, and soon enough they’ve done enough jobs to afford to head out of town.

They stop in one last time to thank Cara and get an order to go. In a way, she’s sorry to see them go, but she knows that, because of the matching rings on their left hands, it’s probably for the best.


End file.
